1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pixel structure of an electroluminescent display panel, and more particularly, related to a pixel structure of an electroluminescent display panel that is no need of color filter for displaying image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its self-luminous, high contrast ratio, compact size, and wide viewing angle properties, electroluminescent display panel e.g. organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel has been expected to prevail in the display market of next generation. In conventional full-color electroluminescent display panel, white light organic light-emitting layer is mainly used for generating white light and then color filters are used for filtering the white light to form three different primary color lights, such as red light, green light and blue light, so as to display full-color display image. However, since the white light has a wide spectrum, the filtered red light, green light and blue light from the color filters are not saturated enough, such that the color gamut is not good enough. Besides, the color filters cause about 50% of light loss, thus the power consumption of the electroluminescent display panel is greatly raised.